


The Bottom the Galaxy Needs

by little_madworld



Series: The Bottom the Galaxy Needs [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Multi, Rare Pairings, bone!, bone?!, darker themes will be explored in later chapters, just an excuse to get attractive people to bone, there will be crossovers in the series later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_madworld/pseuds/little_madworld
Summary: This is crack. A thinly veiled excuse for everyone to get with Luke. The bottom the galaxy needs. There will be time travel, alternate dimensions, sex pollen, and all other tropes we all know and love.





	1. A New Hope (to get some)

**Author's Note:**

> So It begins

Luke awoke with a start, heart racing, out of breath he jolted up instantly knocking his head on the low ceiling above his bunk. He resisted the urge to curse and tried to gather his thoughts. Did he have a nightmare? He couldn’t remember anything. Was there something with his Aunt and Uncle? He didn’t hear them making any noise. 

He bit his lip and looked around. The binary suns had just started to rise bathing his room with a soft blue light. He might as well get up. He grabbed the closest clothes he could find and made his way outside. 

Nothing but sand in every direction he let out a long-suffering sigh and ran his hand through his hair. He already missed Biggs. At least when Biggs was here they were able to find some fun. He looked around again making a wish that he too could find adventure. 

Something sparkled in the distance. That was new. He went to investigate. Every ten or twenty steps the sparkle seemed to move away. 

“Hey little guy, where you going?” Luke called after it. It was so bright he needed to know what it was. The need to follow hummed in his veins, and his only thought was follow, follow, follow. 

The sparkle started to blink rapidly and Luke’s trance was broken. He was in front of a cave. The sparkle didn’t seem like it was that far inside it. Luke took one last look behind him and entered the cave.

The sparkle seemed to glow brighter. Luke ran his hand against the cave’s wall to steady himself. He felt a bit light headed. The sparkle hadn’t moved as Luke came closer just continued to glow. He felt so pleasantly warm, not at all like the blistering heat he was so used to experiencing. 

He crouched down over it. It looked like some kind of bracelet. It was wider though and looked like it would cover a large portion of his lower arm. It looked to be gold with intricate designs. He picked it up. There was a gap that he assumed was there so someone could put it on. It was beautiful. He had never seen something so fine. He looked around him, what could it hurt if he just put it on? It slipped on like it was made for him. Before he got a chance to admire how it looked the gap closed. The gold expanded before his eyes to completely engulf his lower arm. Before he could properly panic pain seared through his head and he felt himself lose consciousness. 

“Hey!” A voice sounded from above Luke accompanied by a slight shake. He groaned as he felt some semblance of consciousness return. His second awaking felt more painful than the first. He couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes.

“Hey!” The voice said again slightly more worried. Luke made an attempt to raise his arms hoping to come into contact with the voice. His vocal cords felt strained, his throat dry, he managed to croak out, “help me” without opening his eyes. After his plea he passed out again. 

Anakin stared down at the boy in front of him. He had been meditating in one of the many gardens at the Jedi temple when he suddenly felt a presence beside him. He opened his eyes to see the blonde on the ground in front of him. He felt a pull to him, an instant connection he had only felt with three other people: Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Padme. Who was he? How did he get here? He was undeniably pretty and felt so bright. His clothes were a bit unusual and the piece of jewelry on his arm was definitely weird he had never seen designs like that before. Anakin reached out with the force to see what he could glean and all he felt was light, so much light. The boy was unquestionably force-sensitive but how did he get here? Anakin scooped him up, the boy had asked for help after all, and searched for Obi-Wan. His master would know what to do with him. 

As Anakin hurried through the temple, he couldn’t help but notice how small the boy was. He barely weighed anything. His skin was tan and his tunic loose, Anakin couldn’t help but notice his lean muscles and his hair looked so luscious. He wanted to run his hands through it. 

No one paid attention to Anakin as he stormed through the halls, used to his mood swings, a brave few called out to him stating where they thought Obi-Wan was. He would only walk with such purpose if he was looking for Obi-Wan after all. A few spared a thought of pity for the boy in his arms. It was not an enviable position whoever he was. 

Obi-Wan was in the library, he had woken up with a feeling he needed to do research, but with only the foggiest idea as to what. He had been reading over all the subjects hoping something would jump out to him when Anakin slammed open the door. 

Obi-Wan briefly considered ignoring him to focus on this need to research but knowing how impatient his padawan he decided it would probably be faster for him if he gave Anakin his attention right away. 

“Yes? Ana-“ Obi-Wan’s voice stopped when he turned around and set eyes on the boy in Anakin’s arms. He couldn’t be more than seventeen and he looked like the angels Anakin used to talk about as a child. 

“Who is that?” He asked as he walked closer to the pair. The boy chose that moment to groan again causing Anakin to tighten his grip and pull him closer to his body. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m not sure, I was mediating and he just appeared before me,” 

Obi-Wan stroked his short beard. He laid his hand on the stranger’s forehead. He almost fell to his knees overwhelmed by the power he felt, the goodness. 

“Did you feel it too?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“Yes, that’s why I came to you first rather than taking him to the medical bay.” 

Obi-Wan brought his hand to the boy’s forehead again this time shielding his mind. The boy’s forehead didn’t feel particularly warm. He probably wasn’t ill. He allowed his eyes to move past his face and the light caught the boy’s bracelet. 

“Hmm,” Obi-Wan said. He grabbed the boy’s arm to bring it closer to his eyes. “This is interesting,” he took a look back at the list of various subjects he had been considering. Maybe this is what he was supposed to research. 

“He doesn’t seem sick let’s get him settle in a bed and see what happens when he wakes up,” Obi-Wan started to lead the way out of the library, “perhaps it would be best if we kept him in your room? Avoid unnecessary questions until we know more. He could be in danger, we’ll take shifts watching over him.” 

Anakin nodded and the pair made their way through the labyrinth of the temple to Anakin’s chambers. The boy remained asleep. 

The third time Luke woke up was by far the best. His head still felt muggy but the pounding he experienced before was gone. He stretched and let out a yawn finally he opened his eyes to see two incredibly attractive men standing over him. He scrambled into a sitting position. 

“Who are you guys?” He looked around the room. It was nothing like what he knew on Tatooine. “Where am I?” 

The shorter of the two spoke, “I am Obi-Wan Kenobi and this,” he gestured to the other taller man, “is Anakin Skywalker. You are at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant,” He spoke slowly and calmly. “Do you know how you got here?”

Skywalker? That name meant something to Luke but he couldn’t remember what. How did he know that name? He brought his right arm to his head feeling a fog creep in his brain. The movement brought his attention to the bracelet. He turned his arm this way and that searching for a gap. He was becoming increasingly panicked.

“I don’t know,” He stammered out, “I was home and I saw a spark and I followed it and it led me to this bracelet,” he shoved his arm towards the men. “I put it on, when I put it on it had a gap, where did the gap go? And then there was pain and now I’m here? Did you say this was Coruscant?”   
“What’s your name young one?” Obi-Wan continued taking a sit on the bed next to him. 

“Luke, Coruscant? Really?” 

“Yes really. Do you have a family name? Where was home?” 

“Tatooine,” Luke caught the other man perk up at that. Family name, he had to have one of those, he knew he did, he couldn’t remember. He felt the fog return to his head and he felt the panic rise in him again. “I don’t remember. I can’t remember. Do you know how I got here?” Luke asked looking between the two men pleading for them to give him answers. 

Obi-Wan and Anakin weren’t aware at the time but they both had the same reaction to Luke’s beautiful blue eyes and pleas for help. They were smitten. They had never seen eyes that blue before, never seen such a pleasing face, never felt such goodness and light. They both made a vow they would do whatever was necessary to protect him.


	2. So it begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This boy is a bottom

The next few weeks passed in a flash. It was decided that Obi-Wan would train Luke in the ways of the force. Anakin already had problems with attachment and still had Ahsoka. The other masters accepted Luke to the order with one condition. He was required to take extra classes with the younglings as well. Luke voiced his displeasure over this to just Anakin. 

“I’m seventeen! Basically an adult I shouldn’t have to study with kids,” Luke would say pouting. 

Anakin would stare at Luke’s full lips and chuckle. “You still have much to learn,” he would reply and give into the temptation to tousle his hair. It was always as soft as it looked. 

This would cause Luke to pout further, sometimes if Anakin was lucky blush, but there would usually be a smile hidden in it. Luke liked the attention he got from the pair. It made him feel special. He knew he really shouldn’t complain he was finally having an adventure. He was a Jedi! What could be better? 

Well Luke thought there could be one thing. Since he had arrived every night he had been plagued by dreams. He didn’t know what to make of them. They would start the same with Luke in his bed then Obi-Wan or Anakin or sometimes both would come in. No words would be exchanged. 

Then Luke would be kissing them. Hot, sloppy, demanding kisses leaving Luke breathless and moaning. When it was Obi-Wan he would be reprimanded for losing his cool, and Obi-Wan would chuckle how he would have to be punished so he could learn his lesson. Obi-Wan use the force to hold Luke down and kiss and suck everywhere but Luke’s cock. Luke would beg and plead for release and Obi-Wan would reply he still hadn’t learnt his lesson. When Luke felt he couldn’t take anymore he would beg harder call Obi-Wan master and that’s when Obi-Wan would finally touch him. He would press their bodies together rubbing on Luke while using one hand to jerk him off. He would praise Luke for being so good and so soft and so perfect. 

With Anakin once they started to kiss they would lose themselves in a mindless haze. Tearing at one another’s clothes needing to be close as possible as soon as possible. Luke would get special thrills when ever Anakin would loom over him or toss him down or man handle him in any way reminding Luke that he was the more powerful of the two. It would usually be silent except for Luke’s moans until Anakin got his cock inside him. Then he would start talking. Talking about hot tight and hot and perfect Luke felt. How he was going to keep him forever so he could always fuck Luke’s perfect holes. 

With both Luke could only remember flashes. Their bodies all entwined, hard kisses leaving marks. Hard grips leaving intents. It was as if none of them could get enough. 

Luke would wake up hard and sweaty. He didn’t know where the dreams came from. The most he had done on Tatooine had been kissing with Biggs. They had talked about going further but then Biggs had left. Luke was so confused about the new feelings these dreams would stir. He had never felt lust like that before, like he would die if they stopped touching him. He would shamefully take his cock in hand and bring him self to completion. It never took long. He couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty for having such shameful thoughts for his only friends here. 

Obi-Wan and Anakin were in a similar position. Though Anakin didn’t really feel guilty. He had already had feelings of lust to Obi he figured it would only be a matter of time until he had similar feelings towards Luke too. The slight blonde had captivated him since he first appeared. Obi-Wan was a bit more worried about these feelings. But then he would be training with Luke and Luke would turn to him with that smile and those beautiful blue eyes and he felt himself fall further. He wanted to always bask in that smile. It refreshed him in a way he hadn’t felt possible. 

After a particularly intense dream Luke went to the cafeteria with a blush on his cheeks and his ears still red. He hoped no one would question him about the cause. Obi-Wan and Anakin had been sitting and waiting for him. They had a surprise for Luke. 

“Luke! Over here,” Anakin called waving him over. Luke’s blush deepened. The men both took a large inhale of breathe wondering how much of his body the blush covered. Luke rushed to them forgoing grabbing food right away.

“Anakin and I were talking,” Obi-Wan began indicating to Luke that he should take a seat, which he did. “You’ve been working so hard and have made great strides. But you haven’t had a chance to leave the temple and explore have you?” 

Luke thought for a moment. That was true he had been so worried about catching up that he hadn’t thought about leaving. Especially because of the wealth of knowledge that existed in the temple. He nodded his head in agreement. 

Obi-Wan smiled, “it’s decided then. Today we will take you out and explore.”

“Really? You mean it?” Luke asked feeling excitement bubble within him.

“Of course,” Anakin reassured him seizing the opportunity to touch his arm. 

“Let’s go,” Luke jumped out of his chair and started out the door. Obi-Wan and Anakin’s laughter followed behind him and they rushed to catch up. 

The trio spent a lovely day together. Obi-Wan and Anakin gave Luke a tour of the senate, they caught a show, eat their fill at various street vendors. Finally Obi-Wan and Anakin thought it might be fun to get a drink. See what drunk Luke could be like. 

They went to a seedier bar to ensure no one would pay attention to them or question Luke’s age. Anakin secured the drinks while Obi-Wan led Luke to a booth in a secluded corner. 

“Luke, how are you?” Obi-wan asked throwing his arm over the top of Luke’s seat. 

Before he could answer Anakin dropped a tray of drinks on the table. There were six small glass with a blue liquid and six regular glasses with a brownish liquid. He then squeezed into the booth so Luke was between the pair. 

“What is this?” Luke asked picking up one of the smaller glasses. Anakin picked up another one and clinked it against his. “A shot,” Anakin then downed his in one motioned. Luke looked toward Obi-wan who just raised an eyebrow and reached for one too. 

Luke cautiously took a sip of his. It was sweet. He looked to his mentors who had each reached for their second and figured what could it hurt. He downed the rest of it. Anakin patted him on the shoulder and passed him the last shot. Luke downed that one too. A sense of euphoria overtook him. He felt a bit flushed, but then again whenever he looked at Obi-Wan or Anakin he felt a pang of desire. He started to loosen his tunic. He has so lucky to be here. He gave the men his biggest smile.

Obi-Wan and Anakin shared a look. Alcohol didn’t effect them quite as much due to all their training. They looked at Luke and then back at each other. A silent understanding passed. They would go along with whatever Luke wanted. Anakin dispersed the regular drinks. 

“Tell me about what you guys have seen!” Luke demanded, “What has been the best planet you visited? Coolest fight?” He listed off more questions giving Obi-Wan and Anakin no time to respond. 

Obi-Wan by far the more charming of the two started to tell Luke about some of their misadventures. Soon the group was laughing and drinking and time slipped by. Anakin refilled their drinks a few times. Each time he returned he made sure to bump into Luke. Obi-Wan kept brushing their hands together, and both of them kept rubbing their legs against him. Luke became more and more flushed and would let slip compliments about how attractive he found the pair. 

When Luke started to yawn they decided it was best to get back to the temple. Obi-Wan and Anakin far more sober than Luke figured it would be best if they snuck him back in. It wouldn’t due for them to return a drunken mess. 

They stressed this to Luke over and over has they made their way back. Luke just smiled and nodded biting down on his lip to keep from talking. His lip biting made his mouth more pouty and both Anakin and Obi-Wan were getting increasingly distracted by the motion. They made it back to the temple without incident. 

Then as they were navigating the hallways they heard footsteps. Quickly Obi-Wan pushed Luke behind a corner in the shadows using his body to hide Luke. Anakin then used his black robes to create a curtain around the pair so it was Anakin towering over Obi-Wan towering over Luke. Luke gazed up at them eyes moving frantically between their lips and hungry gaze. 

Luke couldn’t take it anymore, weeks of pent up sexual desire exploded and he pushed his lips against Obi-Wan’s, using his hands to reach for Anakin. They were both right there and he felt so good, how could he not?

Obi-Wan was the first to sigh against Luke’s mouth. Luke’s lips were so soft and he was so eager. Anakin listened to make sure the footsteps were gone. He couldn’t feel anyone else’s presence. Anakin grabbed Luke’s hand and pulled him towards his body. It wasn’t fair that Obi-Wan got to kiss him first. Anakin stalked towards his chambers knowing they would probably be slightly better than Luke’s, Luke’s hand still clenched tight in his own. Luke struggled to keep up with Anakin’s strides. Obi-Wan grabbed Luke’s other hand and started to rub circles on it with his thumb. Luke couldn’t wait to get to wherever Anakin was leading them. 

They made it to Anakin’s room. Anakin abruptly stopped causing Luke to bump into him and Obi into Luke. He turned around and picked Luke up. Luke instinctively wrapped his legs around Anakin’s waist and ran his hands through Anakin’s hair. He had always wanted to do that. Obi-Wan started to undress and moved to the bedroom. He rifled through Anakin’s things until he found lube. 

Anakin brought them into the bedroom tossing Luke on the bed practically ripping off his own clothes. Obi took Anakin’s momentary absence to pounce on the boy. He roamed his hands over Luke’s body feeling his lean muscles while he brought his mouth to Luke’s neck sucking and kissing listening intently to Luke’s moans and sighs to discover what areas he liked the most. 

Anakin rejoined them and went to Luke’s other side tugging at his clothes. He wanted to rip them to gain faster access but knew that might distress Luke, he didn’t want to scare him. Obi-Wan understood want Anakin was trying to accomplish and started to roll Luke this way and that so Anakin would be able to get the clothes off. 

Soon Luke was as naked as Anakin and Obi-wan. He blushed suddenly shy. Anakin and Obi-wan were much bigger than him and they had so many scars. Luke wanted to hide. Obi-Wan noticed the change in Luke and raised his chin to meet his eyes. 

“There’s no need for that, you are truly one of the wonders of the galaxy,” Obi-Wan said.

“You’re an angel,” Anakin chimed in.

And with that Obi-Wan and Anakin attacked Luke’s neck. Their arms were suddenly everywhere just brushing against his cock, pinching his nipples, grabbing at him. Luke tentatively brought his hands to their dicks, the first contact causing them to sigh against Luke. Their hot breath caused him to shudder. 

Obi-Wan reached for the lube and put a generous amount on his fingers. He moved down the bed so he was eye level with Luke’s crotch. He brought his mouth on Luke’s member and began to rub his lubed up fingers around Luke’s hole. Luke let out a whimper. Obi-Wan slipped one finger inside him searching for his prostate. He knew he hit it when Luke let out a cry. Anakin shushed him and teased his nipples. 

Soon Obi-Wan was able to slip another finger in; Luke began to grind himself down on Obi searching for something. Obi-Wan grabbed more lube and began to stretch him with three fingers. Luke was mumbling incoherently begging for release. 

Suddenly Obi-Wan stopped and flipped Luke over so he was on his stomach. Luke found himself starring at Anakin’s very generous cock. Precum was leaking making his dick glisten. Luke moved closer and sucked it into his mouth. Anakin threaded his hands through Luke’s hair making encouraging noises. Luke’s mouth was heaven. He didn’t know what it was about Luke but he had never felt so on edge. It was a struggle in self-restraint to not just thrust with abandon in to that welcoming heat.   
Obi-Wan lined up his dick and with a kiss on Luke’s back entered him in one swift motion. Luke cried out. 

“Luke relax,” Obi-Wan commanded in his soft sure way. “Just breathe, you’re doing so good. You feel so good.” 

Luke focused on breathing and the new sensations he was experiencing. There was a little pain but for the most part there was a pleasant fullness. And Anakin’s dick felt so nice in his mouth, especially with his hands in his hair. Obi-Wan felt Luke relax and started to move slowly so Luke could get used to him. He was a bit thicker while Anakin was a bit longer. 

Luke started to meet his thrusts and tried to suck harder on Anakin he wanted to please them so badly. Anakin couldn’t resist any more and using his hands on Luke’s head he began pumping into Luke’s mouth faster. Obi-Wan found the angle to hit Luke’s prostate and increased his pace going in hard and deep. Luke couldn’t help himself and started to make the most beautiful of noises. Obi-Wan reached around grabbing Luke’s cock he felt his orgasm approach and wanted to make sure Luke got there before him. He needn’t have worried the second Obi-Wan’s hand touched him Luke came. Long ropes of cum landed on his stomach. Obi finished so after feeling Luke constrict around him. 

Luke fell prone basking in post-orgasmic bless when Obi-Wan slipped out of him. He let out a moan at the loss of contact. Anakin picked him up by his arms and sat him on his lap bring Luke’s hands to his dick, kissing Luke’s neck. Luke started to grind against him while using his hands to stroke him. He felt his own dick rise again. A fact that didn’t go unnoticed by Anakin. 

He lifted Luke up again and guided his cock into him. Obi-Wan’s cum leaked out a little adding extra lubrication. Luke didn’t know how he had gone all his life without experiencing this before. He felt so full and stretched and wanted. Obi-Wan had gotten on his knees so He could kiss Luke and caress his dick while Anakin began to thrust in earnest. 

All too soon Luke felt another orgasm approach he broke the kiss with Obi-Wan so he could cry out. He came over Obi-Wan’s hand. Anakin pulled out of Luke not wanting to over stimulate him and also wanting to mark him. He loomed over Luke pumping his hand almost furiously when his climax hit spraying Luke’s hips and stomach in cum. 

Luke felt so sleepy and content. He reached out to Obi-Wan and Anakin who came to his arms willingly. Soon the three were hopelessly entwined and asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to message me on tumblr @ littlemadworld (the icon should be of hipster Velma) with suggestion pairings and tropes!


	3. Gone baby Gone

Luke woke up deliciously sore and warm. He stretched out his arms and bumped into someone. The someone groaned and cuddled closer to Luke. Another pair of arms snaked their way around him and pulled him in the other direction. Luke’s eyes shot open with a start. Why were their two people in his bed?

He turned his head from side to side relaxing slightly when he realized he was with Obi-Wan and Anakin. Then started to panic again when he realized they were all naked. Vague memories flashed through his head of hot kisses and skin on skin. He blushed. He had had sex! Not only had he had sex he had had it with both Obi-Wan and Anakin. He tried to sit up but both pairs of arms tightened their hold. A brief tug of war happened between them as they each tried to get closer to Luke.

Anakin finally hiked his leg over Luke and kicked Obi-Wan in an attempt to dislodge the man. This caused Obi-Wan to wake up. Obi-Wan was well aware that he had been cuddling with Luke and did not appreciate the attempt to separate them. He looked over at Anakin who seemed to still be asleep, he gave a wink to Luke who looked mortified over Anakin’s actions, and using the force ripped Anakin from Luke and pushed him onto the floor.

Luke couldn’t help but laugh at Anakin’s indignant look. Obi-Wan sat up and pulled Luke onto his lap gently nuzzling his throat. A smug smile on his face. Anakin frowned. He looked around him for ways to retaliate when Obi wagged a finger at him as if he knew what Anakin was planning. He probably did. Anakin stuck out his tongue instead and got to his feet giving himself a full body stretch, last night had been strenuous. 

Luke felt his jaw drop as he gazed at Anakin, he was so beautiful and tall and muscled. He couldn’t help but glance at his cock in the morning light. It was so big. He felt his blush return. Obi-Wan noticed his blush right away as it covered his neck and shoulders. He chuckled, his breath tickling Luke’s neck causing him to squirm. His squirming brought his cute butt against Obi-Wan’s erection cause it to began to harden.

“Careful there Luke,” Obi-Wan teased. 

Luke went stock-still. Anakin finished his stretches and looked to the pair. It really wasn’t fair that Obi-Wan got to hold Luke. He towered over them. He smirked down at the picture Luke painted. So pretty and pink and tan, trying to avoid his gaze. The boy had been so good last night he deserved a reward as Anakin started to reach toward him his communicator started to beep. He considered ignoring it but the beeping started to increase in volume almost immediately alerting him it was probably urgent. He ran his hand over his face frustrated as he started to look for it. He should probably keep his quarters cleaner he thought. 

Obi-Wan laughed and snuggled closer to Luke. He smelled so good, there was his usual scent of Luke but now he also smelt of sex and Obi-Wan and Anakin. 

Anakin cursed when he saw it was Senator Palpatine, “Yes Senator?” Anakin answered. 

“Ah Anakin I hope I wasn’t disturbing you but I have a bit of a problem I was hoping you could help me with.”

“Of course Senator, what is it?”

“As you may know I am hosting a masked ball tonight,”

“Yes, we have been told and are supplying a few Jedi guards.”

“That’s the problem, this morning I received a threat and I’m worried your guards might be too obvious. I’m calling to request that you and whomever you choose come undercover to provide more security. It would be such a shame if something bad were to happen and someone got hurt.” 

Anakin frowned. He didn’t really want to go to a party especially now that he had Luke where he wanted him. He looked over at the pair on the bed. Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow. It could be a good opportunity for Luke to get some practice. He hadn’t been on a mission yet. He would get to see Luke dressed up as well. 

“Understood, I’m on my way to discuss the threat. Obi-Wan and his new padawan will join me in going undercover.” 

“Great, see you soon.” And with that the communicator went silent. 

Anakin started to get dressed looking regretfully at Luke. “I’ll join you guys at the party,” then looking to Obi-Wan, “I’ll call Padme and she’ll help you get costumes for tonight.”

Obi-Wan nodded. Anakin was dressed in no time looking as imposing as ever. He walked to the pair and held Luke’s chin up he gave him a bruising kiss. He then released him, ran his hand through Luke’s hair, and with a nod to Obi-Wan left.

Luke turned to face Obi-Wan, “do I really get to go undercover?”

“I think it’s about time you went on a mission don’t you?” 

Luke nodded enthusiastically. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but smile at Luke’s eagerness he was so bright and good. Obi-Wan lowered his mouth and kissed Luke softly. Luke gasped not expecting the gentleness. Obi-Wan used the opportunity to slip his tongue in. Lightly he ran his tongue against Luke. Trying to lead him by example as to what to do. Luke followed his lead easily and they stayed entangled just kissing. Obi-Wan brought one of his hands against Luke’s head so he could feel Luke’s ridiculously soft hair and hold him in place, while his other hand started to rub up and down Luke’s side. How was this boy real?

Obi-Wan felt his self hardening and not wanting to move things as fast as last night moved Luke down on the bed. Luke couldn’t believe it, Obi-Wan was kissing him as if he was the most precious thing. He had never been kissed like this before. He felt so happy. He sent a silent prayer of thanks to the bracelet for bringing him here. This was the best adventure. 

Luke ran his hands over Obi-Wan he felt like he barely got to touch him last night. He was so solid, he had so many scars too. Luke wanted to kiss every one. He felt desire shoot through him, little pangs that caused him to wantonly grind against Obi-Wan and moan into his mouth. He needed more. 

“Master,” He panted. Obi-Wan stilled for a moment then attacked Luke with renewed vigor. Pressing his erection against Luke’s, grabbing his body and pulling him impossibly close. He felt the need to mark him as his. He had to. He pulled his mouth from Luke’s and latched onto his neck sucking and biting he brought his hand to Luke’s nipple rolling and pinching it roughly. Luke arched his back crying out. 

“You’re doing so good, you feel so good, tell me what you want.” Obi-Wan demanded. Turning his attention back to Luke’s neck. 

“I want you to-ah-touch me Master,” Luke panted out.

“Touch you where?” Obi-Wan teased wanting to hear the dirty words fall from Luke’s mouth. 

“Touch my cock, Master, please,” Luke begged. 

Obi-Wan smirked against Luke’s neck and brought his hand down between their bodies. He grabbed Luke’s cock tightly and began to work him. Using his thumb to press over the head using Luke’s precum as lubrication. Luke felt his orgasm fast approaching, still unused to this kind of attention. He wanted Obi-Wan to cum with him. He reached down as well and grabbed Obi-Wan. He was silky smooth and Luke’s hand barely reached around. Obi-Wan was so thick. Luke marveled that he had taken it. 

Obi-Wan thrust into Luke’s hand letting out a moan. This boy was going to be the death of him. He pumped Luke’s cock faster and soon he heard Luke let out a cry and felt cum hit his stomach. Luke fell limp for a moment loosening his grip but Obi-Wan found he didn’t mind it was so nice to see Luke cum. He was still quite poor at masking his emotions but Obi-Wan wasn’t in any rush to change that. There was something so nice about how guileless he was. 

Obi-Wan brought his own hand onto his member and with a few quick pumps felt his orgasm approach, Anakin had the right idea in marking the boy, and with that thought of further marking Luke Obi-Wan came. Collapsing on top of Luke for a moment. 

Luke let out a laugh, “you’re heavy Master.”

“Indeed I am,” Obi-Wan chuckled, “I suppose we should get ready and meet Padme. I think you’ll like her.” With that Obi-Wan rolled off of Luke and got up grabbing his clothes and getting dressed. “There’s a shower through there,” Obi-Wan pointed, “you clean up and I’ll meet you back here with some food and we’ll head out.” 

A shower! Luke thought he hadn’t had a shower with water in so long there was a ‘fresher in his quarters and water was of course so precious on Tatooine he had never had one there. He jumped out of bed so excited. Unfortunately he didn’t take into account the effect of last night’s activities and almost as soon as he stood up he felt his legs tremble. Obi-Wan noticed and let out another chuckle. 

“Careful there, do you need a hand?”

Luke put his hand on the bed to steady himself and tested our his strength. “I can manage, Master. Thank you.” Luke limped from one piece of furniture to the next until he made it to the shower. There was a little bench in the shower and Luke collapsed upon it. Soon Luke got the water going and sighed in bliss. It was nice and warm and felt so good. He probably took longer than he needed to but it was such a luxury he couldn’t bring himself to leave. 

There was a knock on the door, “Luke are you almost done? We have a lot to do.” Obi-Wan’s voice called out. 

“Yes, coming.” Luke shouted. 

He reluctantly exited and grabbed a towel wiped off. His muscles felt so much better. He could walk normally he made his way into the bedroom and there was Obi-Wan looking like his usual self, as if he hadn’t spent last night and this morning touching Luke. Luke blushed. Obi-Wan chuckled gesturing to the bed where clean clothes lay. 

“You must hurry Padme is expecting us. I think you two will get along quite well.”

Luke nodded and got dressed and they made their way to Padme. Luke still couldn’t believe he was in the city and couldn’t help himself from taking in the sights wide-eyed. Obi-Wan had to resist the urge to take his hand. He was just too cute. As they approached Padme’s quarters Obi-Wan worried that Luke might fall under the woman’s spell. She was quite attractive and Luke was inexperienced. Maybe he would prefer her to them? Obi-Wan would just have to work harder for Luke’s affections. 

Obi-Wan rang the bell alerting Padme of their presence.   
“Enter,” came Padme’s lilting voice. 

Obi-Wan took one last glance at Luke and opened the door. Padme was sitting on the couch looking as serene as ever, hair in an elaborate design and impeccable clothes. 

“Obi-Wan, I’ve been expecting you. This must be your new padawan Luke,” she rose and made her way to them. “Anakin’s told me so much about you I’m so pleased to meet you. You’re cuter than I imagined.”

Luke blushed, “thank you, I’m pleased to meet you as well.”

Obi-Wan felt jealousy rush through him but tampered it down. He reminded himself that Padme was a dear friend. Padme turned around walking to another room leaving Obi-Wan and Luke to follow her. 

“I had originally planned for the three of you to look similar but now meeting Luke I have something much better in mind. Obi-Wan you can chose either of the costumes on the bed. Anakin already picked his up, his is a black leather ensemble with a horned mask. Luke come with me,” Padme said taking Luke by the hand and leading him to her closet. 

Obi-Wan considered the outfits on the bed. There was a white mask that resembled a skeleton and a silver one with wings. The clothes were beautiful both suits silver with gold embellishments. Obi-Wan decided to go with the silver mask and began to change. He wondered what Padme had in mind for Luke. 

Luke was sure that Padme was the most beautiful woman in the galaxy. And she was so nice. He couldn’t believe that he a simple farm boy was standing next to royalty and she was going to dress him. 

“What did you have in mind?” Luke asked relieved when his voice didn’t break. 

She smiled enigmatically and pulled out a simple rainbow mask that would just cover his cheeks. Then she rifled through her clothes looking for something. Luke considered the mask and thought it was pretty. He put in on. While he was fiddling with it, Padme had found whatever it was she was looking for. Luke supposed it was a dress though that felt generous. It seemed to be a bunch of gauzy colorful scarves held together by gold thread. 

“Don’t worry I’ll help you put it on,” Padme began.

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” Luke replied. 

“Don’t worry you are going to look amazing in this. You’ll be able to move completely inconspicuously. Trust me.” Padme said. 

Luke still felt apprehensive but she would know better than him what these parties were like. He nodded his head and Padme helped him dress. She noticed the various love bites marking his body but decided it was probably best not to mention them. Besides she had some make up that would cover it up. She looked at his eyes, they would look even better outlined in kohl. This was going to be fun, it was like he was a life-size doll. 

Obi-Wan was getting nervous he hadn’t heard anything from the closet in a while. Just as he was ready to investigate Padme came out. 

“Are you ready Obi-Wan?” She asked a smile clear in her voice. 

Before Obi-Wan could reply Luke stepped out. Obi-Wan felt his jaw drop. Luke looked like some mystical being. He was a rainbow of colors and his gold tan skin was almost completely on display. His blue eyes seemed brighter than normal and his lips redder. Obi-Wan wished he didn’t have a mask on because he was sure Luke was blushing. 

“Do I look okay?” Luke asked. 

Padme nudged Obi-Wan. “Yes! Yes you look amazing.” Obi-Wan quickly reassured and Luke rewarded him with a brilliant smile. Obi-Wan wondered how Anakin was going to react to him. This night was sure to be interesting. 

By the time they made it to the party it was in full swing. Obi-Wan quickly scanned the party easily picking out the Jedi who were supposed to be guarding. He looked for Anakin figuring he would be easy to spot if for nothing other than his height. And he was right, it looked like he was next to Palpatine in a heated discussion. 

Obi-Wan turned to Luke, unfortunately for this mission they would have to separate. He told Luke as much who pouted. Luke needed the practice though so with a light shove he sent him into the crowd. Obi-Wan went to blend in and see if there was anything suspicious. 

Anakin was bored. Palpatine kept drowning on how he missed the younger man’s company. Anakin had tried to explain he was helping Obi-Wan train his new padawan but Palpatine wasn’t listening. He sighed and looked around the room. A flash of color got his eye. He turned and there was a vision of color. Luke his mind instantly said, and as he looked closer it was obvious it was Luke. Luke with all of his beauty on display. His hair shone brighter, his eyes sparkled, and his beautiful tanned muscled body was on display for anyone to see. 

“Excuse me, Senator but I must be on alert for the threat.” Anakin said walking towards Luke before Palpatine could respond, missing the cunning look Palpatine made between Luke and Anakin. 

“Excuse me sir, might I have the pleasure of this dance?” Anakin asked grabbing Luke’s arm. Luke startled at the sound of Anakin’s voice. He looked into Anakin’s eyes and seeing the warmth that resided there he smiled and nodded. 

Anakin led him to the ballroom and the band started a waltz. Luke was afraid he would misstep, but Anakin swept him around the floor with no effort. Luke could stop the laughter that bubbled within him, he had never had such fun. Luke was oblivious to the lustful looks everyone was sending his way. Anakin was not and held him tighter. He knew he wouldn’t be able to stay with him all night so this was probably the only fun they would have together. He tried not to let the thought bother him. He didn’t succeed. The dance was over all too soon and Anakin regretfully led him back to the party where Luke was instantly crowded around. 

Anakin allowed himself to be pushed aside. It would be better for the mission if everyone was concerned with Luke to notice him. Luke felt nervous being the center of attention. Everyone was talking to him at once and he didn’t have time to respond before someone else was asking him something. A hand grabbed his arm and Luke found himself back on the dance floor, this time with an older man.

“Hello,” Luke said trying to be polite.

“Hello, I’m Senator Palpatine. It looked like you need some rescuing so I thought I would offer my services.”

Luke let out a sigh of relief, “thank you.”

“No problem at all and who might you be?” 

“I’m Luke, Obi-Wan’s new padawan. Anakin told us you needed our help for tonight.” 

“Ah, of course, of course. How kind of you.” 

Palpatine was not as kind as Anakin in leading the dance, using a bruising grip that left Luke squirming. He thought it would be rude to say anything though so he just hoped the dance would be over soon. The dance did eventually end and with a bow Palpatine took his leave of Luke. 

This time he wasn’t mobbed as soon as he left the ballroom. He felt hot even though he was barely wearing anything. As if summoned by his thoughts a hooded man appeared at Luke’s side and offered him a drink. Luke took it with a smile of thanks, bringing the liquid to his lips. It was even sweeter than the shot from last night and slightly bubbly. 

Luke looked around and realized he couldn’t see Obi-Wan or Anakin anywhere. He started to panic it wasn’t like he could call out for them. This was a secret mission after all. 

Then the lights went out. There were several screams and Luke saw several lightsabers ignite. Then he felt pain, something had hit his head. He tried to open his eyes but only saw a black figure above him. He couldn’t bring himself to shout or cry out. He passed out in the figure’s arms. 

The lights came back on. Anakin and Obi-Wan had torn off their masked the second they had gone out and scanned the room for Luke. His outfit was the most colorful and they couldn’t find him anywhere. They began to panic and reached out with the force. They felt nothing. Luke had been kidnapped.


	4. Where is Luke?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke meets his captor. Anakin has suspicions for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update. I haven't forgotten! grad school is just crazy! I still have lots of ideas and break is coming up soon so hopefully expect more updates.

Luke felt like he was floating, the surface below him was so soft, what he imagined what a cloud would feel like. What happened? He tried to open his eyes but it took too much effort. He groaned and sunk deeper into the cloud. All of a sudden there was pressure on his neck. His eyes shot open to see a horned red and black man in front of him. The man’s eyes were yellow and red and he had a sneer on his lips. 

Luke recoiled but the man followed, the pressure on Luke’s neck increased and he looked down to see the unknown man’s hands attaching something to his neck. 

“What’re you doing?” Luke said fighting to keep his voice steady. How did he get here? The last thing he remembered was the party. Luke looked down at his body a little relieved when he saw he was still wearing the costume Padme had supplied. 

“This is a nifty collar,” The man’s voice practically growled. “It not only suppresses your force power, but also will shock you if you do anything I deem troublesome. So be a good little hostage and save us both the pain.”

Luke’s eyes widened in fright. “Who are you?” he asked, “why are you doing this?”

The man smiled revealing crooked black teeth, it was not reassuring. “We’ll probably be together for awhile you can call me Darth Maul. As for why I am doing this let’s call it a chance at redemption.” 

Darth? He must be a Sith! And here Luke was defenseless, his powers blocked, Obi-Wan and Anakin would be so disappointed he let himself get into this situation. Luke felt his panic rising. What was he going to do? Would Obi-Wan and Anakin be able to find him? He imagined the collar was tightening around his neck. He couldn’t breathe. 

Darth Maul watched Luke with curious eyes, the boy’s appeal was obvious. Perhaps this could be more pleasurable than he originally thought. Luke’s hands clawed at the collar, his breathing harsh, Maul grabbed his chin and forced Luke to look into his eyes. Luke felt his mind go blank and his breathes evened out. The panic receded and Luke found he had trouble remembering why he had panicked in the first place.  
“There. Isn’t that better, pet?” Maul’s voice rumbled. 

Luke nodded, he didn’t know what else to do. Maul smiled and took in the boy’s appearance. He looked like one of the high-class courtesans Palpatine was always trying to get Maul to go to in an attempt to sate his Jedi bloodlust. What was the boy thinking going out in this outfit? It was indecent coupled with the boy’s beauty. He cocked his head, he was still a padawan he could still be turned, and he could be Maul’s. He smiled and Luke still lost in his eyes began to feel uneasy. 

The Jedi council wasted no time reacting to Luke’s disappearance. It was decided that Obi-Wan would be the one to track and retrieve him while Anakin stayed and guarded Palpatine in case there was an attack on him. It was obvious to them that Luke was taken because of some connection to Palpatine. Luke had been the only person Palpatine had danced with in over a decade. The working theory was that the kidnapper was working under the assumption that Luke was Palpatine’s paramour. They could only hope that the abductor was not force sensitive and did not know of Luke’s powers. 

Anakin walked Obi-Wan to his ship to briefly talk strategy, R2 was going to go with him. 

“I have some contacts that might be able to give me a lead. Unfortunately Palpatine has no shortage of enemies. I imagine I’ll be following a lot of dead ends.”

Anakin nodded not trusting himself to speak. It felt like they had only just got Luke and now he was gone. They hadn’t even gotten a chance to tell him how they love him. Luke had to know that they did though right? Obi-Wan put his hand on Anakin’s arm.

“Don’t worry we will find him. Soon he’ll be back in our arms and giving us his biggest smiles.” Obi-Wan tried to reassure Anakin. 

“I’ll keep my ear to the ground here. The culprit should make contact soon for a ransom. I’ll message you as soon as any information comes in.’

Obi-Wan nodded. “We will bring him home.” 

The men embraced and Obi-Wan turned to his ship. He would not rest until he had Luke back in his arms. He would make sure Luke knew how important he was to him, how loved. 

Anakin stared at the ship until it disappeared. His senses warned him there was something wrong but he couldn’t tell what. He looked angrily into the horizon. He would make whoever took Luke from him pay. With a sigh he stalked off to find the senator. Palpatine wanted to go to some opera tonight. 

Maul rubbed his hands up and down Luke’s arms getting a feel for his muscles. He briefly wondered if he would get into trouble for touching the boy, Palpatine hadn’t given him any instructions other than to take him. He wondered if Palpatine planned on killing him. That would be a shame, the boy had to have the bluest eyes in the galaxy. Maul smiled they would look even better in gold. The boy had such power and was so innocent. If Maul could turn him he would probably be strong enough to finally overthrow the old man. 

Luke was paralyzed with fear. Maul took in the sight the boy made. His blues eyes were wide with fright, his skin pale, a thin layer of sweat was forming on his brow. Maul raised his hand and pushed Luke’s hair back. It was so soft he marveled. He couldn’t do what he really wanted to with the boy thanks to Obi-Wan but he could still have some fun. 

Maul used the force to keep Luke in place as he moved closer. He was happily surprised to find that Luke maintained eye contact. Maul moved his hands up Luke’s thighs. Luke looked down. Maul began to apply some pressure. 

“You’ll be a good boy, won’t you?” Maul asked.

Luke’s eyes were glued to Maul’s hands but he gave a jerky nod. 

“Good boy,” and quick as a flash he ripped the skirt off of Luke. Maul then captured Luke’s lips in a bruising kiss, giving the young padawan no time to protest. Luke’s eyes stayed open in fright. Maul hadn’t felt such a rush of excitement since he had fought Qui-Gon. The fear radiating off him was intoxicating. 

Maul looked down at Luke’s body expecting to see smooth unblemished skin and lean muscle, instead he saw love bites scattered all over his body. A rage spiked through him briefly. Obi-Wan must have had the boy as well for there to be so many. Obi-Wan was supposed to be his. He would just make this boy his instead. 

Maul roughly grabbed Luke’s cock beginning a brutal pace. He entertained the thought of covering each and every mark with his own bite but decided against it, but he worried that would be too subtle. No it would be best to put his marks were they could be seen by all. He started on Luke’s jaw, biting and sucking. 

Luke couldn’t help the whimper that escaped. It hurt but in a good way. The sensation was so different from Anakin and Obi-Wan. He hoped they would come for him soon. Maul moved from Luke’s jaw to his throat leaving a trail of angry marks. Luke felt his orgasm approach. He didn’t want to cum in this circumstance but he didn’t know how to fight it off. 

A beeping sounded as if there was an incoming message. It made Maul growl against his throat and inexplicably tighten his hold on Luke’s cock. Which turned out to be all Luke needed. He came with a cry coating Maul’s hand. Maul looked down at Luke. It would be for the best if he passed out again. Maul reached out with the force and knocked Luke out. Time to see what Sidious wanted.

“Yes, Master?”

“Do you have to boy?”

“Yes, he is secured.”

“Good, see if you can turn him. If not dispose of him.”

“Could I not keep him as a pet?” Maul thought of his cries and how soft he was. Luke would make the best pet. 

“No. It is too risky. I’ll be in touch. Notify me if you are able to seduce him.” 

Maul nodded his assent all but biting his tongue. He would keep the boy no matter what his master said. He was too delicious not to. 

Anakin was bored by the opera. It felt like a waste of time to be here when instead he could be helping Obi-Wan find Luke. He glanced at the senator. Palpatine seemed to be enjoying himself a great deal. Anakin looked back at the stage he supposed it was pretty. There were some nice blues that if looked at in just the right angle reminded him of Luke’s brilliant eyes. A wave of fear gripped him. What if Luke was hurt? What if they didn’t get to him in time? A thousand scenarios flashed through his head each worst than the last. His hands closed into fists and it wasn’t until he felt the skin break did he realize how tightly they had been clenched. He couldn’t bring himself to relax them. 

The lights flickered on signaling intermission. Palpatine turned to Anakin and took in his tense posture. 

“The boy will be found,” Palpatine softly said putting his hand on Anakin’s arm. 

“What if he’s not?” Anakin replied barely audible afraid that if he said it, it would come true. 

“Tell me have you ever heard the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise?”

“No,”

“I thought not. It’s not a story the Jedi would tell you. It’s a Sith Legend,” he began. Anakin called on his training to keep his face impassive. Why would the senator know a Sith Legend? The Senator continued on, “Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith so powerful and so wise, he could use the Force to influence the midi-chlorians to create life. He had such a knowledge of the Dark Side, he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying.” Palpatine finished with a slightly smug look. Alarm bells were going off in Anakin’s head. He had never been the best at subterfuge, force was so much easier, but he had to try. 

“He could save people from death?” 

“The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural,” Palpatine answered. 

“What happened to him?” Anakin fought to keep his voice steady. 

“He became so powerful, the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power. Which, eventually of course, he did. Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew. Then his apprentice killed him in his sleep. Ironic. He could save others from death, but not himself,”

“Is it possible to learn this power?”

“Not from a Jedi,” Palpatine said a hint of contempt in his voice. Anakin nodded his head as if he agreed. The lights darkened and the opera commenced. Anakin found a sense of calm he smoothed his palms on his legs. He began to plan. He couldn’t appear suspicious to Palpatine so he couldn’t leave right away. He tried to watch the opera with renewed interest once again comparing the stunning colors to Luke, mentally counting down the minutes until it would be acceptable to excuse himself. He did not fully trust the council, but Obi-Wan would know what to do.

After the opera it was time to switch guards for Palpatine. Anakin said his goodbyes and hurried to his chambers in the temple. The second the doors closed behind him he began punching in Obi-Wan’s communicator code into his Holocomm. 

Obi-Wan had barely appeared on screen before Anakin spoke with his theory.

“I think Palpatine is the Sith lord we have been looking for.”

Obi-Wan was taken back for a moment, his brows furrowed in thought. It made a lot of sense he had to admit. They way the Sith always seemed to be one step ahead did point to someone on the inside. 

“What led you to this conclusion?”

Anakin sighed in frustration. He understood that the interaction he had with the senator could be considered circumstantial, but his gut was yelling that Palpatine was bad. He supposed Obi-Wan probably wouldn’t like his answer if he just said the force.

“The force?” Anakin said. Before Obi-Wan could voice his displeasure over that answer Anakin continued on, “my suspicions were raised when he began to tell me a Sith legend. He ended his story implying his distain for the Jedi order. He also constantly insults the order, which to be fair I hadn’t given much thought to until now.”

Obi-Wan considered what Anakin said. He had always had reservations about Palpatine. If Palpatine was the Sith lord they had been looking for then Luke was in infinitely more danger. 

“If he is who you say you can not take him alone,” 

Anakin began to protest, but Obi-wan held up his hand.

“Do you want to risk Luke?”

“No,” Anakin gritted out. 

“I’ll notify the council, he should be questioned either way. Make sure he stays put, backup should arrive shortly.” 

Anakin nodded his head in agreement. Without a goodbye he ended the communication and made his way back to the senator. He could keep him distracted until the backup Obi-Wan promised came. He clenched and unclenched his fists; he needed to stay calm just this once for Luke. If anything happened to him he wouldn’t forgive himself. 

Obi-Wan considered what Anakin had told him. It made a certain amount of sense that Palpatine could be the Sith lord they had been looking for. If it were true, it cast sinister implications on his interest in Anakin. 

He knew Anakin probably wouldn’t like it but Mace and Yoda would probably be the best equipped to deal with Sidious. Yes that is who he would send.


	5. It’s going down, I’m yelling timber.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something of a plot? what? Obi-Wan closes in on Luke's location and Anakin confronts Palpatine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I suck at having regular updates

Maul considered the prone form of Luke. There was no time like the present to begin his training. Due to his unfortunate encounters with Obi-Wan Maul had to get creative to sate his sexual desires. He would usually create a force bond and use that bond to experience release and kill the person after. He had tried to create a bond with Luke but something was blocking him. Perhaps he would have more luck if Luke was in a weaker state. 

Maul sent a shock through the collar around Luke’s neck causing him to jolt awake. Luke’s hands immediately went to the collar trying to tear it off. Maul chuckled the boy must have forgotten where he was and who he was with. Luke’s blue eyes were even lovelier widened in fright. He had to restrain himself from touching him again. There would be plenty of time for that later.

“We are going to begin your training,” Maul said. 

Luke looked at him warily. “For what?”

“To be the perfect pet,” Maul replied. He sat next to the boy and tried once again to create a bond between them. It was like hitting a wall. He huffed and sent another shock through the collar. Luke cried out. Maybe he would have better luck if he tried when Luke was cumming and his defenses were down.

Maul reached out to Luke once more taking his cock. When he tried to scramble away Maul shocked him. He climbed on top of Luke and bent down to suck and bite his nipples. He again set a brutal pace with his hand. The sooner Luke came the sooner Maul could have the force bond the sooner Maul could cum. Luke tried to put up more of a fight this round and would squirm away and try to buck Maul off of him. Maul growled. His pet was being very naughty and needed to be punished. 

He tightened the collar and flipped Luke onto his stomach. Maul lowered his mouth to Luke’s hole and began to loosen him up. He had a toy that would look beautiful in Luke. Luke whimpered at the strange sensation. All too soon Luke felt like a sobbing mess he needed more it felt like he was on the edge of some great precipice. Maul stuck two fingers inside him roughly scissoring him to prepare him for the toy and still continued to suck and lick at Luke’s pucker. The cries the boy made were addicting. Without warning he stopped. Luke couldn’t help the cry that escaped him or his hips from thrusting hoping for some release. Maul grabbed his toy and shoved it into Luke. He cried out again this time in pain. Maul moved it in and out of him spellbound by the image Luke created, his back was arched up sweat made his tan skin glisten and the sounds. He had never been so frustrated and aroused. 

Luke felt his orgasm approach and was frightened for once. He tried to keep it at bay, but it was no use. The foreign object kept hitting his sweet spot and all too soon he felt his balls tighten. A shock went through the collar. His whole body shuddered not just from his orgasm but also from the intensity of the shock. Maul tried once again to make a force bond but was blocked. He removed the toy and threw Luke down in frustration. 

Obi-Wan felt Luke’s presence; he was close. After Anakin had contacted him that Palpatine might be behind everything Obi-Wan had gone straight to where Maul was rumored to be. He shook his head, why couldn’t the damn Dathomirian stay dead.

Obi-Wan looked upon the residence Maul was supposedly in. It was certainly cliché enough. He easily spotted traps that would sound an alarm. Perfect. He tripped one and hid in an alcove. 

Luke was spent and whimpering in pain. His head felt fuzzy. Everything hurt. A loud alarm sounded exasperating Luke’s headache. He curled into a ball and put his hands over his ears in a futile gesture. Maul sneered above him. He hated that their training was interrupted. He decided to knock Luke out just in case he tried to escape. Blackness overtook Luke and he was so thankful the pain finally stopped. Maul grabbed his lightsaber and stalked down the hall ready to squash the intruder. Maul turned the corner to where his trap was sprung to find nothing. Nothing was out of place.

“Hello there,” Obi-Wan said coming out of his hiding place behind Maul.

“Kenobi!” Maul yelled igniting his saber and spinning around. 

“Maul,” Obi-Wan replied, “Give Luke back and I’ll make sure this death is both quick and final.”

Maul growled and rushed him. Their blades clashed against one another and they began their deadly dance. Maul had improved since the last time they fought. Obi-Wan really hoped that this time when he defeated Maul that Maul stayed dead. 

Luke fought to wake up. His head throbbed and promised him it would be better if he stayed down, but he thought he heard lightsabers clashing. This could be his chance to escape. He opened his eyes. He seemed to be alone and with great effort he sat up. His limbs felt so heavy. He heard the unmistakable sound of lightsabers clashing. He gingerly put his feet on the floor and tried standing up. 

It was hard but he managed to stay upright. He smiled to himself. There was enough left of the dress to offer some protection. The outer skirt was ripped in such a way as to just be in the way. He tore it off. He looked around the room. He needed to get the collar off if he was going to be any help. There was a remote looking thing on a table not too far away. He stumbled towards it. 

He didn’t understand what the markings on it meant so he pressed a random green button. He felt the collar tighten around his neck. Well that answered the question of if it controlled the collar. He decided to the press the button below it hoping it would loosen or unlock the blasted thing. It did loosen it and with a few more presses he heard the click of it unlocking. Thank the force.

He immediately felt stronger his connection with the force restored. He basked in the feeling for a moment when a shout caught his attention. He ran towards the sound of sabers fighting. 

Anakin paced up and down the hallway. What was taking Masters Mace and Yoda so long? Did they not understand the importance of this? Were they dismissing his word yet again? Anakin reached out to the force and felt the power he could command. His emotions, his worry for Luke his anger at Palpatine and his blank made him feel even more powerful. Like this he figured he could be a match for the Sith Lord. Just as he was ready to burst down the door and enter in a properly dramatic fashion, Mace and Yoda appeared. 

“Skywalker,” Mace acknowledged and said in such a way that conveyed not only did he know what Anakin had been about to do, but he also found such a move stupid. Anakin inclined his head. 

“Do this, shall we?” Yoda said. 

Mace nodded and opened the door. They filed in and began searching the rooms for Palpatine. They found him behind his desk. 

“In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic you are under arrest,” Mace said.

“I must say you’re here sooner than expected,” Palpatine replied.

Yoda and Mace ignited their sabers and took a battle stance. Anakin followed their lead a moment later. 

“Are you threatening me?”

“You will face trial and the senate will decide your fate,” Mace replied.

“I am the senate!” Palpatine screeched, a red lightsaber appearing in his hands, and spun towards the Jedi. 

The four of them engaged in an epic battle that ended with Yoda and Mace knocked out, Palpatine disarmed and cowered next to the open floor length window with Anakin’s lightsaber at his throat. 

“I should kill you now,” Anakin said.

“If you do you’ll never get Luke back,” Palpatine taunted.

Anakin felt conflicted. Mace made a noise as if he was regaining consciousness, which caused Anakin to look behind him. Palpatine took Anakin’s distraction to try and electrify him. Anakin was able to block the lightening and it bounced off of his saber and back at Palpatine. The lighting immediately warped his face. 

“Please Anakin,” Palpatine pleaded, “show mercy. Think about what Luke and Obi-Wan would want.”

Anakin hesitated and Palpatine took the opportunity to jump out of the window. Anakin rushed to the ledge just in time to see him land on a speeder. He looks back up at Anakin and gives him a mock salute. Anakin slumped against the frame in distress. 

Luke slid into the room undetected. Maul and Obi-Wan looked to be pretty evenly matched. Neither one able to gain an advantage. Luke wished desperately for his lightsaber. He felt so helpless watching them. He must have made some sort of noise as Maul turned around and stared at him in confusion. Obi-Wan took advantage of his distraction and skewered him once again. Maul fell to the ground. Obi-Wan looked down upon him and with a turn of his wrist beheaded him. 

“Looks like he got ahead of himself.” He said. Luke ran to Obi-Wan who scooped him up as if he weighed nothing. He carried Luke to his ship. He felt himself relax now that Luke was back where he belonged. Luke snuggled into Obi-Wan feeling safe for the first time in what felt like forever. He let himself get lost in Obi-Wan’s scent in the feeling of security.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to message me on tumblr @ littlemadworld (the icon should be of hipster Velma) with suggestion pairings and tropes!


End file.
